In a power tool having a variable-speed trigger, linear trigger position v. motor speed profiles have been conventionally used. Use of linear profiles is problematic because it provides the user with the same level of control throughout the range of the trigger position. For this reason, it is desirable to provide a more flexible trigger profile in a power tool.